Rêve rose
by Iroko
Summary: Heero se balade dans les couloirs d'un palais rose. Mais qui peut vivre dans cette merveille de mauvais goût ? Et surtout comment Heero s'est il retrouvé ici ?


Titre : Rêve rose

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : humor

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de leur donner des cauchemars.

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai eu cette idée en cours d'Economie. Me demandez pas d'où elle vient, j'en sais rien. J'ai rédigé l'histoire pendant le cours également. Ca m'a pris 3H en suivant à peu près correctement le TD, ma feuille de brouillon cachée sous celle du TD. Y'a que mes voisins qui m'ont capté mais ils sont gentils ils ont rien dit. Je sais je suis pas sérieuse mais ça aurait été dommage de laisser fâner cette petite idée et puis c'est pas comme si c'était une matière où je comprends rien.

**Rêve rose**

_Heero se baladait dans les couloirs roses d'un palais. Tout ce qui l'entourait était du plus beau rose. Sauf les feuilles des roses roses et le ciel parsemé de nuages roses qu'il apercevait derrière les fenêtres roses. Il poussa une porte rose et se retrouva dans une salle de réception (rose évidement), où évoluaient des hommes et des femmes habillés de costumes et de robes roses très chics. Des serviteurs en habit rose servaient des petits fours et des cocktails (qui n'étaient pas tous roses). Un majordome l'aborda, lui déclarant que Mademoiselle souhaitait qu'il la rejoigne. Heero le suivit. Bien qu'il ne sache pas qui était Mademoiselle et qu'aucun danger ne semblait à craindre dans l'immédiat, Heero sentait un vague sentiment d'inquiétude l'étreindre. Le domestique le fit pénétrer dans un petit salon. Deux personnes étaient en pleine discussion. Un homme, qu'il voyait quasiment de face, avec de longs cheveux blonds et un costume blanc très élégant (enfin quelqu'un qui a du goût). Et une jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos, habillée d'une robe à frou-frou, rose hélas. Quand celle-ci se retourna vers lui, Heero dut se retenir de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pourquoi monde cruel... Réléna sourit en le voyant et lui sauta au cou, manquant de le faire mourir de dégoût. Heureusement elle le lacha rapidement._

_- Je suis contente de te voir Heero._

_- ... (Pas moi)_

_- Le tailleur a fini ma commande._

_- ? (Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ? S'il arrive à faire pire que la robe qu'elle porte, faudrait penser à l'embaucher pour torturer mentalement les prisonniers ennemis)_

_- J'avais envie de te faire un cadeau, j'espère qu'il t'ira._

_Réléna frappa dans ses mains et une servante entra, apportant un costume **rose**. Heero crut que la foudre lui était tombée dessus._

_- Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'accordera parfaitement avec ma robe pour l'ouverture du bal tout à l'heure. Toutes les femmes vont pâlir de jalousie. Nous formerons le plus beau couple de Sank._

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- Gnhein ? Kesskya ? ... Heero ?

Heero mit un certain temps pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans une chambre avec Duo. Toujours terrorisé, il se leva brusquement et se jeta sur Duo, se serrant contre lui en tremblant (les Hentaï vous vous trompez de fic). Médusé, Duo cligna des yeux et agita ses neuronnes, cherchant désepéremment une raison valable au comportement actuel du soldat parfait, qui n'avait là plus rien d'un soldat. Etant donné le réveil d'Heero, l'hypothèse la plus plausible était le cauchemar. C'était pas très Heerien, mais après tout qui savait ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Heero-un-soldat-ne-doit-pas-avoir-de-sentiments ? Et il y a toujours une première fois.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Heero ne répondit rien mais serra Duo encore plus fort.

- De quoi tu as rêvé ?

- ...

- Je ne le dirais à personne. Et il n'y a pas de honte à faire un cauchemar, tu sais.

- ...rose...

Rose ? Il semblerait que Duo n'ait pas été le seul à souffrir du harcellement continu qu'Heero avait subi de la part de Réléna ces derniers temps. Bien sûr, il était exclu qu'Heero puisse apprécier les manifestations étouffantes d'amour du bonbon rose, mais on avait l'impression que ça l'ennuyait juste, pas que ça le terrorisait ! Pauvre Heero. Duo se promit de tout faire pour le protéger des prochaines attaques du monstre rose. N'empêche, si elle n'avait pas été aussi collante, Duo ne se serait pas retrouvé avec un Heero cherchant du réconfort dans ses bras. Pour ça, Duo ne pouvait que la remercier, surtout qu'il était à présent sûr qu'Heero ne se tournerait jamais vers elle vu le traumatisme qu'elle lui avait infligé. Duo caressa tendrement les cheveux du métis, qui ne tremblait plus. Il semblait s'être rendormi, confortablement installé dans les bras du natté. Duo sourit et glissa vers le sommeil, qui serait rempli de rêves aussi bleus que les yeux d'Heero, il le savait. Les rêves roses, c'est pire que les cauchemars.

OWARI

La Réléchose-tout-en-rose a encore frappé.


End file.
